unhealthy
by MiscellaneousTopics
Summary: So Edward and Envy both know what they have is unhealthy. So what will happen when Edward gets tangled up with the wrong chimeras? Rated T for now. And more chapters to come.


AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm so sorry for not updating "Envy's new years" but right now I can only give a short story. Please don't kill me or worse feed me milk.

Pairing: Edward and Envy

Rating: teen

Warnings/ disclaimers: I don't own anything and this is the original anime. Plus it's full of drama/ angst and not fluffy at all.

Quiet seeps into the night. There was no moon out tonight, leaving the clouds very lonely. The sin's calm, eyes felt his lids slowly try to take him away once again. Of course his brain wouldn't allow that. The clock's ticking quickly became an annoyance, everything seemed to mock him now. The damn ticking irked the sin as he carefully tossed to his side, afraid to wake the snoozing blond beside him.

Time, how much was left of it? Thoughts clouded his mind as his eyes stared off in the darkness surrounding the room. He ran his fingers through his tired, tangled locks letting it fan out beneath him. The homunculus's body whispered his lack of energy but the green haired sin's mind was somewhere else.

In the back of his mind he could hear Lust's sultry voice whispering "tsk tsk" while she shook her head. Another part of him could see a less calming woman screaming at him with deep anger and malice. Dante's eyes appeared so narrow, so bound by the darkness that consumed her long ago. Her voice shrieked in his mind about him ruining everything as he winced at literally his thoughts. The sin sighed; he couldn't even escape her now.

Envy stared at his hand while he lied in a very uncomfortable position, he had draped one of his arms around the smaller alchemist while the other struggled to slowly inch away from him. Quietly he scooted away from him.

As the homunculus stood over his prize, after letting in the light from the city he could clearly see all of Edward's fine features. His lusting amethyst traced over the defined, tan muscles of the young teen. The golden, god like hair spread all over the bed, free from the usual braid the blond insisted on.

Envy walked around the room, careful not to disturb Alphonse's cat sleeping in the corner. He still had a lot of thinking to do.

Edward turned to find that he was missing a certain palm tree. He sighed and suppressed a giggle at the thought that Envy could sneak out without him knowing. He knew where the sin would be, standing over the small excuse for a balcony. He might be petting one of Al's cats as continues to feed the stuck in a complicated relationship stereotype.

The alchemist understood Envy's situation, as if he wasn't the same. His brother would faint or possibly, and more likely, never speak to him again. Winry could never forgive him, seeing that she's been over protective of him his whole life. The blond buried his head beneath his pillow, hoping he could drown out one particular thought.

He felt so selfish, so greedy. Although Alphonse, being so sweet and kind natured, would never admit it, he was endangering everything. If the military ever found out, he was would be court marshaled for treason thus ruining their only chance to get their bodies back to normal. Edward scowled as he felt rage build up in him. Envy wasn't the only one in trouble. After all this is his entire damn fault, if he hadn't started this pointless relationship, everything would be normal.

The older Elric brother stopped, realizing he was as much to blame as Envy. After all he didn't need to keep up this pattern; he could have stopped it months ago. Edward sighed as he tossed to side, his eyes now staring at the ceiling with regret and confusion while his arms were propped up against the pillows. Perhaps, it was time the two cut the line and get out of this unhealthy relationship.

The next morning neither of the teens so much greeted each other with a simple hello. Envy casually got ready to leave in an aloof matter, same as any other day he left through the window. Edward glanced across the empty kitchen table; he had his automail arm propped up to hold his bored head while the other arm stirred the much needed morning coffee. It was the usual coffee, black with no sugar and definitely no milk.

The coffee was no help for the alchemist felt as if he was going to hibernate on the spot.

"Full metal!" with no effort to even pass off as listening, the annoyed blond ignored the colonel despite Alphonse nudging him.

"We need you two to investigate some suspicious activity going down at this address."

"Yeah, yeah what's the problem? Homunculi or Scar?" The alchemist rudely snatched the paper from Mustang's hands.

"Neither it's a report of a chimera, a cross between a human and tiger. Now I want you two to really be careful. This particular chimera seems to be targeting alchemists and has been report of killing at least a dozen already." Alfonse nodded as he walked outside with his aloof brother. Edward's face still wore a bored expression, as if he was unimpressed by the danger level of this villain. The younger Elric felt compelled to ask what worried his brother but remained silent until they reached the town.

The battle quickly turned sour, Edward wiped the blood from his cheek. The dimmed lights of the broken warehouse reflected off his now exposed automail. The chimera, introduced as Carolyn, smirked as she licked off the blood from her paw.

"Such a feisty little one, aren't we?" Edward transmuted his arm into a blade yet the chimera yawned at his apparently poor attempt to intimidate.

"You know this would be a lot easier if you just let me do this." Edward glared, mentally stabbing himself for splitting up with Alphonse to search for the chimera.

"And what do it the easy way?" he scoffed, voice dripping with pride and sarcasm.

"Cute little thing, you know I might just let you go on some conditions." She tickled his chin with her claws, the blond responded by pressing his blade against her neck.

"No, huh?" her face formed a twisted Cheshire cat smile.

"Good then this'll be more fun!"

Dun, dun, dun! I leave you off there for now so you wonder what will happen next. Once again I am so sorry for not being able to update and please don't kill me.


End file.
